


This Is Halloween

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: Halloween is fast approaching, the first since everyone became a family. Preparations continue, and some members of the household have some thoughts on the upcoming holiday.
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Tom Houston, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	This Is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I read some Nightmare Time spoilers on Tumblr today and I'm very confused.  
> Anyway, yay for this. Most of it is internal monologing from Lex and Becky.

Friday nights were a collective favourite in the Houston/Foster/Barnes household.

Fridays meant the week was over, which also meant that for four out of five members of the family so were responsibilities like work and school. Friday nights meant movie night, something that had been a dedicated Friday event since very early on in the becoming of their family. That was the main reason everyone loved Friday so much.

Tim and Hannah were allowed to stay up past their normal bedtime and were allowed to eat more junk food than usual, Ethan always came around to join them which made Lex happy, and everyone just liked being able to spend time together after the week where they were usually too busy to do anything proper with each other.

This particular week, with it being so close to Halloween, they decided to watch Hotel Transylvania. A movie that, even if it was Halloween and monster-themed, wouldn't scare the young ones. Halfway through the movie, Tim looked up from the screen to Tom.

"Dad, I've decided what I want to be for Halloween now," He said.

Tom chuckled. "Took you long enough, we've only been asking for the past three weeks. What is it then? And it better not be anything too technical because if so we may be in trouble."

"I want to be Dracula." He pointed to the screen when Drac came back on and looked up at his dad hopefully. Tom nodded.

"Alright, that seems easy enough. Just a cape, some sort of suit looking thing and some fangs and blood. Done."

"And a whole lotta hair gel," Lex chimed in, a cheeky smirk on her face. Tim stuck his tongue out at her, but nodded, slicking back his hair with his hands momentarily, only for it to bounce back instantly.

"And what about you Hannah girl?" Becky asked, looking down at the girl lying across her lap, "What do you want to dress up as?"

Hannah pondered over it for a minute, watching the tv closely before looking up to Becky. "I want to be a spider," She said shyly.

Becky caught her husband's eye over Hannah's head, wordlessly asking if her request was manageable, and he smiled and gave a quick, subtle nod. "Okay Banana, you can be a spider if you want. We'll go to the Halloween shop tomorrow, that sound good?" She asked, smoothing Hannah's hair.

"Yep, but what about Lexi?" Hannah asked, looking over to the armchair Lex and Ethan were sitting in.

Ethan's face split into a grin. "Yeah Lex, what are you dressing up as for Halloween?"

Lex sent him a glare that could cut ice. "I'm not dressing up," She said blankly.

"Why not?" Tom asked, almost as if he was insulted. He loved Halloween and took it very seriously. The thought of one of his kids not dressing up was a big deal to him.

"Uh, because it's stupid and a waste of time and money," She said like it was obvious, her face remaining deadpan.

"Hey! None of that, where's your Halloween spirit?" Becky said. She liked Halloween just as much as Tom did.

"I left it at Toyzone," Lex mumbled. Ethan snorted but tried to hide it in his elbow.

"Come on Lex, you're dressing up, even if it's something small. We're all trick or treating, we're all dressing up. It's a Houston family tradition," Tom explained, his voice leaving no room for argument.

"Wait, 'all of us' all of us? Like, you two as well?" Lex pointed between Tom and Becky in confusion.

"Of course we're going, who else would take you all?"

Lex didn't reply, going silent and suddenly hyper-focused on the tv. She and Hannah had never properly celebrated Halloween. The most Lex ever did was throw a sheet over her head as a costume and then hide the minuscule collection of candy she ended up with so their mother wouldn't flip out on her.

By the time Hannah was born she claimed she 'outgrew' Halloween. When you've got a baby sister to look after despite being only nine yourself you quickly learn to sacrifice things like that. There's no time for trick or treating when you've got a sister to protect/raise.

But this year, for the first time ever, it actually felt like Halloween. Their house was decorated, they'd brought pumpkins to carve, they were going to have proper costumes and the entire family was going out to trick or treat together.

Lex was pretty sure this is what Halloween was supposed to feel like. This is Halloween. 

Becky was having a similar thought pattern to Lex. She too hadn't celebrated Halloween properly in years. She always dressed up a little to make the kids on the ward happy, but other than that didn't do anything. It's not that she didn't want to, she defiantly did, it was just that she wasn't allowed to.

Stanley detested Halloween, he practically forbid it, especially after he found out why Becky liked it so much.

She'd been filtering through some of the boxes of photos she kept in the attic, trying to find photos of her brother to pass on to her sister in law who was planning some sort of surprise and had stupidly left the boxes open when she left for work that night. Stanley had gotten into them and came across the box she dedicated to high school. He found a photo of Becky and Tom, well, many photos actually, but one specific one made him maddest.

A picture of Becky and Tom in their freshmen and sophomore years respectfully, in Halloween costumes and standing with their arms wrapped around each other, and on the back was written:

_"Our first (official) party as an (official) couple. Mike's Halloween party - 1996._

Stanley didn't like that one bit, and when she returned home ripped it up in front of her before all but attacking her. She was distraught, she had the photos backed up on a disc, but that one was special to her. Tom had given it to her, and she remembered trying to write the memory on the back with him kissing her cheeks repeatedly, holding her from behind and letting her sit on his lap and him stealing the pen, cutting in with the 'officials' as he claimed they'd gone to parties that weren't invitation parties since they got together and that they'd sorta been a couple before that. That specific copy held meaning, it held those memories for what, after that night, had become a Halloween tradition for them.

She kept the pieces, and once the fingers he'd broken healed, painstakingly taped them back together. He wasn't smart enough to rip it small enough that she wouldn't be able to do that. She still had it, hidden in the bottom of the high school box.

But this Halloween was different, this Halloween she had Tom and they had their family to celebrate with. It took years for it to be right again, but finally, _finally_ , it was. This is Halloween.

***

After a long, somewhat painful experience at the Halloween shop (A word of advice, never go to a Halloween store the weekend before, especially in a place with people as crazy as Hatchetfield. It's a bad idea), they managed to get everyone is a costume they liked.

Tim got his Dracula get-up, Hannah managed to find herself a spider dress with leg/web sleeves that slid on her arms, Lex settled with Wednesday Addams which was the most minimal effort costume she could get her hands on, Becky and Tom found themselves in Sally and Jack from The Nightmare Before Christmas costumes and even Ethan, who had tagged along with them for moral support and to get out of the house, managed to fish out a pirate hat, an eyepatch, a hook and a sword from various discount bins around the store.

When the day of Halloween rolled around, everyone got in costume before they were due to go out and stood in front of a wall with some on the dangling decorations for a photo, Ethan behind Tom's ancient camera.

"Okay, are we all ready?" He asked, sticking his head out and lifting his eyepatch so he could focus.

"Wait," Tom said, stopping him from pressing the button, "Put the timer on, you should be in the photo too."

"Are you sure?" Ethan asked, suddenly feeling shy at being included in their family photo.

"Positive. Come on," He insisted. He instructed Ethan on how to use the timer and Ethan moved to wedge himself in next to Lex. Everyone smiled and the camera clicked, and within a few days, the photo was proudly displayed on their wall.

This was Halloween, the first of many to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second entry of my own mini multi-fandom Halloween week. It has no theme, I just decided to write a week of Halloween one-shots for the sake of it.  
> I don't even celebrate Halloween. Halloween means practically nothing where I live. Oh well, it's fun.


End file.
